


Wishing for a Different Soulmate

by Littlebicosplayer



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Janus uses he/they pronouns, M/M, Romantic Soulmates, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, analogical - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:00:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24283249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Littlebicosplayer/pseuds/Littlebicosplayer
Summary: At the age of 18, you get the initials of your soulmate. Being the youngest of the group, Virgil still had months to receive his soulmark. Not that he believed in soulmates anyways, or would get the person he wanted. Logan Bery. One of his friends and crush since middle school. Would fate be on his side, or against him and crush any and all hope? Only time would tell.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, Deceit | Janus Sanders/Creativity | Roman Sanders
Comments: 2
Kudos: 36





	Wishing for a Different Soulmate

_Soulmates._

In six months, Virgil would get a hint on who his soulmate will be. He didn't care though. He didn't keep his hopes up. The only person he wanted to be with was already taken, most likely by his soulmate. Logan Bery. They had been friends since 6th grade and he gained a crush on him in the 8th grade. Logan wasn't the one to open up, at least a little, to people. Feelings wise. And Virgil didn't open up to people in any way. That's why they had each other. They were there for each other when no one else could understand them. They understood their thoughts and feelings. As hard as it was to speak of them. They were basically inseparable. It was Logan and Virgil against the world

"Logie! Virge!" A cheerful voice called behind Virgil and Logan.

_Then he came along._

Virgil had absolutely nothing against Patton, to be completely honest. He was really sweet, very friendly, a bit too optimistic but their energies balanced out to it was okay. He could make amazing pastries, he was there for his friends when they needed him, and he was literally a ball of sunshine. 

_It was no doubt why Logan fell for him._

Virgil and Logan stopped their tracks to let Patton catch up to them. When he finally did, he ran to Logan's side, stood on his toes, and pecked his cheek. To which Logan responded with a barely noticeable smile. He made Logan happy. How could Virgil dislike him? And he wasn't a jealous person either, or intrusive. When walking with them, Patton never went in between Virgil and Logan. He knew how close they were and would hate to intrude. 

"How was math, you guys?" Patton asked as they began walking again. 

"Pretty alright, Logan had to explain the problems to me again," Virgil said with a small shrug, "It's not my fault that we haven't seen the quadratic since freshman year. How about You Patton?"

"Oh well you know! It's my free period so I can do anything!" Patton giggled, "I did try to start my English work, although I still am a bit confused on what the book is about,"

"If you would like me to, I could come over to your house and try to explain it better," Logan offered without missing a beat.

"Oh I would love that! Please! And thank you Logie!"

"There is no need to thank me, I am glad to be of help,"

Virgil smiled at their interaction, as much as it stung to see them so in love, he was happy for them. As far as he was concerned, Patton had already gotten his soulmarks, though he always kept it hidden with the dozens of bracelets he always wore. Nothing new really, he wore them even before he got his soulmarks. Besides, why bother showing them off if you already are dating your soulmate? That was Virgil's logic anyways. In any case, he knew what Logan's soulmarks would be. 

_P.H._

_Patton Hart_

They just seemed perfect for each other, everybody thought so anyways. Other students, their parents, even a couple of teachers. Which was a bit weird now that Virgil really thought about it. Still, he tried shaking off those thoughts. Of course that was very hard when Logan and Patton were basically staring lovingly into each others' eyes. And having their own conversation. He couldn't just interrupt. So he thought of the next best thing. He needed an excuse to get away from them without seeming too rude. Anything would do. a teacher talking to him, a phone call, anything. 

Then he saw an opportunity. Finally. He saw his friend - well, friend is more of an overstatement. Janus was just the person he sat next to in multiple classes, not by choice, but by seating chart rules. So he had to know him at least somehow. Still, he was his only escape, so he had to make do with who he had. It shouldn't be too awkward to talk to them right? At least that's what Virgil kept telling himself. Logan and Patton kind of knew him too so they wouldn't get too suspicious. 

"Uh hey guys! I just remembered, I forgot my history notes, so I'm going to ask Janus for them, I'll see you guys later!" Virgil told the two and gestured to Janus. Patton and Logan stopped their conversation and looked at Virgil, then at Janus. 

"Oh alright! See you later Virge!" Patton responded cheerfully, while Logan just gave a firm nod and wave. Virgil waved at the two while he walked towards Janus, who almost immediately noticed him. Yet, he didn't really walk away so at least there was that plus. 

"Did you need to get away from them again? This is the third time this week Virgil. I have other friends to hang out with," Janus said coolly, to which Virgil only sneered at.

"Oh yeah? Name one," Virgil smugly said as he shoved his hands into his pockets. 

"...Oh shut up, let's go pretend I'm giving you class work or something," The two of them walked back into the building to pretend they were going into the lockers to get their work done. The two wouldn't consider each other friends. It was an "I opened up a bit too much so I can't get rid of him, he knows too much" kind of relationship. The one topic that they would almost always talk about were soulmates. Specifically their own soulmates. 

"So, found your soulmate already?" Virgil asked Janus, whom he only scoffed. 

" _Yes Virgil, after asking me yesterday and me saying no, after less than 24 hours ago I finally found my soulmate._ What do you think?" Janus almost snapped sarcastically.

"Just asking. You said it wouldn't be anyone at school right?"

"Yeah, anyone with the initials I have are either straight, in a relationship, a girl, or don't have mine initials."

"Well that sucks, guess you're destined to be single until you're 30," That comment caused Virgil to get shoved lightly, both of them laughed after. 

_R.K._

Those were the initials that Janus had on their wrist. Virgil only knew one person with those initials. Rachel Kline, a girl who sat behind him in English class. So obviously it couldn't be her.

"Your birthday is in six months right? Still not looking forward to it huh?" Janus asked, "Hey it might not be Logan but it'll probably be some other nice guy. I'm sure you'll like him eventually"

"That's the thing, I don't want it to be someone else! I genuinely like Logan, he's been there for me since, forever, and I was so sure that he would be my soulmate. But now it just feels like the universe is telling me who to love," Virgil solemnly said, "That person will only like me because we are soulmates, not because he genuinely knows and likes me. He won't like me for who I am. He'll like me because he's supposed to. And that's horrible to think.."

There was an uncomfortable silence between the two guys. After a minute, Janus scoffed, obviously offended by Virgil's statement.

"Well that's such a bullshit way to think. Yes, the universe gives you a soulmate but that doesn't mean you have to immediately click and date. There are such things as platonic soulmates. But having a romantic soulmate only means that you are meant to click _eventually_. It's not that hard to fall for anyone after getting to know them-..."

"Well it is for me, Janus!" Virgil finally snapped, tears pricking his eyes, taking Janus aback. Sure they both had opened up about their thoughts and some of their feelings. But emotions? They were close but not _that_ close. He didn't know how to deal with this. Janus panicked once he saw Virgil had put his head down and tried to suppress his sobs. He wasn't too sure on what to do. He sighed and hesitantly placed his hand on Virgil's shoulder and pat it. Confused, Virgil looked up at Janus.

"The hell are you doing Jan?" Virgil sniffed and looked quizzically at him. Janus didn't know how to answer because they weren't too sure of what the hell they _were_ doing.

"I uh...I'm comforting you. I think," Janus seemed very unsure with their answer, but then they sighed, "Listen, it was wrong of me to just push you to change your way of thinking about soulmates. I may not know how hard it is to watch someone you hoped to be your soulmate be with someone else, but you'll be alright. Even if you don't want to be romantically attached to him, I'm sure you can become good friends. If he's really your soulmate, he'll understand. I'm sure of it,"

Janus' words seemed to calm Virgil down a bit, and reassure him as well. He sniffed and wiped his tears away with his hoodie sleeve. Maybe Janus was right. One day he had to accept that his Soulmate wasn't Logan. But they are still really amazing and close friends. He really shouldn't complain. His soulmate had to understand that he isn't ready for a relationship and would prefer to stay friends for the time being, right? Who knows, maybe he will end up liking his soulmate romantically...

It certainly wouldn't be the same though. And it would take some time. He wouldn't want his soulmate to feel like he was a rebound. He doesn't deserve that. Virgil thought he was getting too ahead of himself and tried to shake those thought from his head. The bell rung and it was time for the last class of the day, then he would finally be able to go home. Janus and Virgil said bye to each other as they went their different ways. His last class was with Logan. Chemistry. Ironic right? He just sighed once more and began heading to his class. 

He hoped he would be able to concentrate, after his conversation with Janus. Chemistry already was his worst subject and he didn't want to lower his grade further. Of course, Logan was always able to help, at least just enough for Virgil to understand the lesson. That was one thing he liked about him, no matter what, he never belittled Virgil or took him for an idiot. He made the most complicated problem look so easy, even a child could do it. He smiled to himself and reached his own locker to get his notes and his text book. Just as he turned around, he saw Logan waiting for him. 

"Hello Virgil, are you ready for..." Logan stopped what he was saying and looked almost concerned at Virgil, "Are you alright? Did Janus do something?"

"What are you talking about?" Virgil asked him. 

"Your eyes and nose are red and slightly puffy, you have eye shadow streaks down your face and it is slightly smudged. You also have black and purple eye shadow smeared on your sleeve meaning that you tried wiping away your tears with it. So my conclusion is that something happened between you and Janus and he made you cry and I want to know why"

"Alright, I get it, you're Sherlock. Really Logan, I'm fine. Janus didn't do anything, we just...talked, that's all."

"Are you certain, because if they are hurting you-.."

"Logan," Virgil interrupted him, "I promise you, Janus isn't hurting me. We just had a pretty serious conversation...a-after I copied their history notes of course. But really, I'm alright now. Thank you for letting me know about the make up though, that would have been embarrassing," Virgil quickly turned away from him, grabbed a small mirror and his eye shadow palette and quickly fixed his make up. He heard Logan sigh, probably in relief, behind him. 

"Alright, I'll believe you, I care about you, you know, you are my friend after all"

"I know Logan," Virgil said with a half smile. 

_And I think that's what hurts the most._


End file.
